1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a lifting device. Particularly, the invention relates to a lifting device for rendering an object to stay at any position.
2. Related Art
Generally, objects with smaller bases (for example, displays) or working platforms can be erected on a desktop or spaced from the ground through supporting stands. However, as user's needs increase, supporting stands only for carrying the object are not satisfiable. For example, it is necessary for a display to be selectively levelled for different situations or users. Thus, a function of height adjusting is important.
TW201207283A1 discloses a slidable supporting stand, in which a gear set and a spring are used for compensating the torque and for reducing the stroke length of the stretched spring, as the sliding support base moves down, so as to let a display position at any desired level. However, since there are several gears, a matching problem of engagement between different gears easily occurs. Besides, its post maintenance is heavy and complicated. For example, the gear set is required to be oiled regularly, and a casing of the slidable supporting stand is probably disassembled and assembled before and after the oiling. Moreover, the cost of the gear set is generally high.